Histoires de Sorciers
by x-Episkey
Summary: Recueil d'OS. 1 Sirius / 2 James /Lily /3 Gâteau de neige : une dispute avec Hermione peut avoir des conséquences inattendues, surtout lorsque Ron s'aventure à critiquer sa magie...
1. Tout et son contraire

Cet os a été écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "lâche" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

**Tout et son contraire **

Très souvent, on lui avait dit qu'il ne voyait le monde qu'en noir et blanc, bien et mal, juste et faux, sans prendre le temps d'observer les couleurs et les nuances qui l'entouraient. A cette constatation, il avait souvent hausser les épaules, se contentant de hocher la tête d'un air décontracté. A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas pu _ne pas_ se soucier plus d'être trop manichéen.

A de nombreuses reprises, on l'avait admonesté d'être un fonceur idiot ne prenant jamais le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Il assimilait cela à un courage sans borne et sans limite, une bravoure naturelle qui courait dans ses veines depuis son enfance (quoiqu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas acquis de sa famille). Il n'avait pas peur, de rien, jamais, parce qu'avoir peur, c'était perdre son temps à réfléchir à des facteurs sur lesquels on a de toute manière aucune action. Etre courageux, cela signifiait dompter sa peur ? Que neni, l'ignorer était bien plus facile à vivre !

Oui, ces quelques règles simples avaient régi sa vie pendant bien longtemps et pendant bien plus longtemps encore avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Car, malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient penser et toutes les apparences qu'il ne cessait de combler, il lui arrivait, à lui aussi, de réfléchir.

Et ce soir était un de ces soirs où son monde si bravache, certain, dompté se retrouvait chamboulé par des incertitudes et des doutes. La question qui avait initié tout cela, elle, semblait pourtant simple : où tracer la ligne entre le courage et la lâcheté ?

Ah, oui. Facile, n'est-ce pas ? Deux termes basiques, aux définitions claires, depuis longtemps établies. Des opposés que tout séparait et que l'on ne pouvait, jamais, en aucune circonstance, confondre. Évidemment. Car jusqu'à cette seconde précise, tout avait été si simple. Il était courageux, ne fuyait jamais, ne tournait jamais le dos aux problèmes et fonçait toujours, à fond, à un rythme infernal, consumant son existence par les deux bouts, s'étant juré très jeune de ne jamais en gâcher une seconde.

Oui, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il voulait être courageux. Il voulait rester fier. Il voulait être sûr de prendre la bonne décision. Mais il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse, pas de lâcheté ni de courage. Comme l'avait dit un jour un grand homme dont il ne pouvait plus se rappeler le nom, il s'agissait d'un acte de courage au sein d'un océan de lâcheté (oui, bon, cet auteur là parlait du suicide mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une petite mort également, non ?)

Sirius souffla, ramena une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et leva les yeux sur la grande bâtisse lui faisant face, la main sur l'anse de sa valise.

Était-il incroyablement courageux ? Était-il le pire des lâches ? Les questions et les mots semblaient danser devant ses yeux, s'entrenouant et se détachant pour mieux s'unir à nouveau, tout à son service pour saluer sa confusion.

Rester. Rester serait incroyablement courageux. Cet endroit, que chaque fibre de son corps abhorrait, dont chaque brique le rendait un peu plus allergique, qui était supposé lui servir de maison et de foyer – oh, oui, il en fallait du courage pour accepter de vivre chaque jour de ses vacances sous le même toit que sa famille. Oh, et que de courage encore pour regarder sa folle de mère dans les yeux et la défier, encore et toujours, toujours plus et toujours plus loin, elle, cette femme à qui on ne refusait rien, cette reine qui d'un regard glacé faisait flancher les plus fiers des sorciers. On ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il n'avait pas dû user tout son courage dans cette fichue maison.

Rester. Rester serait incroyablement lâche aussi. Même s'il détestait cette grande baraque froide et austère, sa famille détachée aux idées nauséabonds, malgré tout, oui, ce même endroit qui habitait ses cauchemars était – et bien, sa maison. Chez lui. Le seul endroit en dehors de Poudlard qu'il avait toujours connu. Et les cris, les insultes, les insinuations, tout sonnait si familier que parfois, il y prenait même plaisir. Car ce pan de sa vie était sûr, figé dans la roche, et il définissait qui il était jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

Quant à partir, d'autres l'avaient avant lui et il ne serait pas le dernier à le faire. Un acte foutument lâche. Tourner les talons et s'en aller, abandonner toute cette merde derrière lui, oublier ses parents, renier son petit frère et s'en laver les mains, prétendre que tout ceci n'a jamais eu lieu, n'en faire qu'un stupide souvenir enfoui tout au fond de sa mémoire. Fuir. Fuir loin, loin de la maison, d'eux et leurs idées trop dérangeantes.

Oui, mais partir serait foutument courageux aussi. Laisser derrière lui tout ce qu'il connaissait pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire, seul, avec juste sa valise à la main. Prendre ses tripes et s'élancer d'un bond dans la vie, devenir adulte et responsable (mais pas trop non plus, hein), n'avoir plus personne pour le rattraper si jamais il tombait. Ah, les lâches restaient chez eux cachés dans les jupons de maman.

Avec un dernier regard au bâtiment gris ruisselant de la pluie sale de Londres, Sirius tourna les talons. Il dirait à tout le monde que trop, c'était trop. Que d'une impulsion, il avait emballé toutes ses affaires et franchi le seuil de Square Grimaurd pour la dernière fois, sachant qu'il n'y reviendrait jamais. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que Sirius avait hésité pendant des semaines avant de s'en aller. Sirius tourna les talons et jamais, il ne regarda en arrière.

On l'applaudit, le félicita, lui dit qu'il avait été incroyablement fort et courageux, qu'il avait eu raison, qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour lui là-bas. Il ne répondit jamais rien.

On l'engueula, le moqua, lui affirma qu'il n'était que le pire des lâches et des couards, qu'il avait eu tort et avait tout abandonné sans un froncement de sourcils. Il ne s'en défendit jamais.

Car, comme beaucoup de choses le furent par la suite dans sa vie, c'était à la fois un acte foutument lâche et incroyablement courageux.


	2. Fin, petit et mou

Cet os a été écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "chausette" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

**Fin, petit et mou**

Noël.

Aux yeux de James Potter, Noël avait toujours été une des meilleurs périodes de l'année.

La neige engloutissait enfin la boue de l'automne, les arbres défroqués se recouvraient d'un manteau blanc, la pluie froide et mouillante était remplacée par de légers flocons en suspension dans l'air et puis… Noël avait toujours été synonyme de bataille de neige, de vacances, de famille et… de cadeaux !

Depuis qu'il était petit, James accordait une importance toute particulière aux cadeaux qu'il offrait et à ceux qu'il recevait. Pour lui, un cadeau de Noël se devait d'être personnalisé, adapté à chaque personne, longuement pensé. Après tout, on avait toute l'année pour y réfléchir et on savait _toujours_ à l'avance quand Noël tomberait (aux contraires des anniversaires). Il n'y avait donc aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir le cadeau parfait.

Aussi, chaque 25 décembre, James se levait aux aurores, surexcité, déchirant ses paquets cadeaux avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant qui n'avait jamais rien reçu de sa vie (ce qui n'aurait pas pu être plus loin de la vérité) et les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Ce Noël, en plus, était tout particulier car Lily Evans, aka la fille dont il était amoureux depuis des mois (si ce n'était des années) avait promis de lui faire un cadeau et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il repéra immédiatement le paquet de la jeune fille, dans un emballage rouge vermillon adapté à la saison. Il le secoua, le poussa, le pressa. C'était assez fin, petit et mou. Une pièce de vêtement peut-être ? Il n'en était pas très sûr…

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Oh non, et si Lily, sa femme parfaite, était de celles à acheter une babiole à Noël ? Le premier truc inutile passant faisant l'affaire, montrant juste à la personne destinataire à quel point elle avait _peu_ d'importance et à quel point on ne la respectait pas.

Non, décida-t-il en déchirant le paquet d'un geste vif et expert. Lily était une femme parfaite, il l'avait décidé des années avant. Jamais elle ne lui ferait un coup pareil… Son cadeau serait merveilleux, adapté, personnalisé et rempli de son amour qu'elle n'osait avouer- une chaussette.

Une CHAUSSETTE. Lily lui avait offert une chaussette. James resta coi pendant un long moment devant l'objet inattendu. Une grosse chaussette rouge, surplombée d'une bande blanche en fausse fourrure et sûrement cinq pointures trop grande. Lily lui avait offert une chaussette. Il vérifia trois fois dans l'emballage s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Avant de réaliser.

Lily lui avait offert UNE chaussette. Pas une paire de chaussettes, non. Une seule et unique chaussette. Non seulement, elle avait acheté le premier truc stupide qui lui était tombé sous la main, à la mauvaise taille, d'une laideur incommensurable mais en plus, elle avait si peu prêté attention à son cadeau qu'elle ne lui en avait offert que la moitié.

Un horrible goût de bile, de déception et de trahison envahit la gorge de James. Avec lenteur, presque douleur, il fourra la chaussette dans la poche de sa robe et descendit dans la salle commune, oubliant même tous ses autres cadeaux géniaux derrière lui, bien décidé à obtenir des explications sur cet acte ignominieux.

Tel un lion tournant en cage, il fit les cent pas, la chaussette à la main, la frustration s'insinuant dans chaque fibre de son corps. Oh la punition qu'il allait lui faire subir… Sa vengeance serait terrible. A quoi pensait Lily ? Se moquait-elle de lui délibérément ? Mais c'était la femme parfaite ! Elle ne pouvait pas !

« James ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda la voix inquiète de Sirius dans l'escalier. Tu n'as pas ouvert tes cadeaux

— J'ai un compte à régler d'abord » grogna l'adolescent en se remettant à marcher.

Son ami n'insista pas et Lily, qui ne descendit qu'une heure plus tard de son dortoir, n'eut pas le temps de voir la tempête qui s'abattit sur elle approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ? » hurla James en tendant la chaussette infâme devant lui comme preuve du crime.

Lily, les yeux encore gonflés de sa nuit, regarda ce qu'il lui montrait. « Euh… une chaussette de Noël ?

— Oui, exactement, UNE chaussette ! continua de crier James. Une CHAUSSETTE ! Tu m'as offert une chaussette !

— Je t'ai offert une chaussette, répéta Lily dont les neurones peinaient à se reconnecter.

— Alors tu avoues ? Ce… truc – James secoua la chaussette comme s'il avait s'agit d'un sac rempli de bouse de dragon – est ce qui tu as pu me trouver de mieux comme cadeau de Noël ?

— Je pensais que tu apprécierais le symbolisme, expliqua la jeune fille en se rapprochant de lui pour lui prendre l'acte de l'accusation des mains. Tu es plutôt un romantique dans ton genre, non ?

— Le symbolisme ? Romantique ? répéta James en ouvrant les yeux comme un poisson. Et c'est quoi, l'idée ? Je te souhaite de devenir unijambiste à pied de Troll ?

— Non, idiot, c'est une chaussette de Noël ! Tu l'accroches sur la cheminée pour que le Père Noël y dépose des gourmandises la veille de Noël… C'est une tradition moldue… »

James posa à nouveau les yeux sur la grande chaussette, puis sur Lily. Il commençait à réviser son jugement hâtif sur le cadeau le plus pourri de tous les temps.

« Je me disais que peut-être…, murmura-t-elle en prenant la main de James entre les siennes, tu en aurais besoin si nous décidions de passer Noël ensemble l'année prochaine »

James baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées puis sur l'immense chaussette et un grand sourire vint entacher son visage boudeur.

Pas de doute, cette chaussette était sûrement le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il recevrait cette année…


	3. Gâteau de neige

Cet os a été écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "battre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. J'avais une idée en démarrant mais c'est un peu parti en sucette, j'avoue...

* * *

**Gâteau de neige**

Soufflant lourdement, Ron repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur le front en se maudissant mentalement de ne pas avoir écouté les conseils de sa mère de les couper plus courts. En réalité, à cet instant précis, il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté plus attentivement tous les conseils que sa mère avait passé des décennies à lui donner. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour l'entendre dans son dos, à cet instant précis, lui dictant quelques unes de ses précieuses directives dont elle seule avait le secret !

Il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait et secoua la tête, convaincu qu'il se prenait mal, à nouveau, et que le résultat serait catastrophique. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, aussi ! Ces Moldus pourraient être plus précis dans leurs directives ! Ils en avaient de bonnes aussi eux.

Il avait décidément le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat avec Hermione, on ne pouvait le nier… Près de dix à la côtoyer et il n'avait toujours pas appris la première leçon et la plus importante pour survivre en sa compagnie : ne jamais – _jamais _– critiquer sa façon de faire de la magie.

Même si, dans le cas présent, ses sorts avaient tous justes été bons à transformer un morceau de viande tendre en un étrange bloc de charbon, les pommes de terre en une pâte collante et pâteuse à peu près aussi savoureuse que du plâtre et les haricots en sauce – non, il n'osait même pas repenser aux haricots. Il n'en démordait pas, elle s'était forcément trompée et leur avait jeté un sortilège de gélification. (Et non, tenter de transformer les légumes en dessert ne les rendaient pas meilleurs, que du contraire !)

Il aurait pu se montrer diplomate. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas très faim, que George lui avait fait avalé une potion frelaté et que son colon ne s'en était pas encore remis, qu'il avait été grignoté un bout avec Harry avant de rentrer. Evidemment, son estomac grognait déjà quand il avait passé le seuil de leur appartement et elle aurait été difficile à convaincre.

Soit, il aurait pu mentir. Lui dire que son repas était délicieux (à cette pensée, Ron sentit son ventre se tordre de peur qu'elle ne se décide à réitérer l'expérience) ou tout du moins, il aurait pu serrer les dents et finir son assiette sans faire de commentaire.

Oui mais voilà, on ne s'appelle pas Ron Weasley pour rien. Aussi, après une journée de travail et la promesse d'un délicieux repas fait par sa fiancée le matin même, il s'était précipité à table sans la moindre arrière pensée et avait englouti ses premières bouchées sans se douter un instant de la tentative d'empoisonnement alimentaire dont il allait bientôt être victime.

Tout aussi rapidement, il avait recraché l'entièreté de ce qu'il avait porté à sa bouche dans son assiette et avait demandé à Hermione si un Troll était venu l'aider à cuisiner cette horreur (il avait aussi dû glisser quelque part une comparaison avec de la bouse de Gnomes et du pus de Bulbizard). Elle était immédiatement pris la mouche et s'était écrié que sa cuisine était délicieuse (oui, Hermione n'était jamais de mauvaise foi, bien sûr) et que tous ses sorts de cuisine avaient été parfaitement exécuté.

Il avait répliqué, au milieu d'autres borborygmes dégoûtés, qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de difficile dans la cuisine et que, si même un Elfe était capable de la plus grande des raffineries gustatives, alors une sorcière telle qu'elle devrait y arriver la baguette dans le dos… Et sûrement aussi avait-il ajouté, à un moment ou à un autre, qu'elle avait volontairement raté le repas afin qu'il ne lui demande plus jamais de cuisiner pour lui.

Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qui était arrivé après. Elle lui avait jeté une assiette dessus (ou bien le repas avait fait le bon tout seul, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr), il avait haussé le ton, elle s'était mise à crier à son tour et, quelque part entre ici et là, il avait affirmé qu'elle était tout simplement une horrible cuisinière et qu'il lui suffisait d'avouer qu'elle était mauvaise à quelque chose.

Oui, à croire qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais rien appris d'Hermione au cours de la dernière décade. Bien sûr, elle avait réagi en prétextant que le problème venait de la cuisine _magique_ et que, dans la maison de ses parents, elle parvenait à cuisiner des plats tout à fait délicieux. Alors il avait répliqué quelque chose comme « n'importe qui pourrait préparer un plat délicieux tant la cuisine moldue est rudimentaire, même un singe pourrait le faire ! Bon sang, même _moi_ je pourrais le faire ».

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la cuisine de ses beaux-parents devant un livre de cuisine ouvert à la page de préparation d'un gâteau _rudimentaire_, confiant et sûr de lui. S'il avait survécu aux cours de Potions de Rogue, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'une simple pâtisserie lui résiste…

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur la balance électronique récalcitrante qui refusait d'afficher les bonnes mesures (il n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas sûr d'avoir compris comment ce truc était censé peser des liquides et des solides en même temps…)

Ou bien encore sur les indications complètement partielles du livre qui précisait juste de « laisser gonfler la pâte » sans donner aucune information complémentaire sur le genre de pompe à utiliser ou les dimensions à atteindre.

Mais le pire restait à venir.

_Battre les blancs en neige_.

Ron était resté plusieurs minutes figé devant cette page, se demandant sérieusement si Hermione ne se fichait pas de lui et ne lui aurait pas remis par erreur un livre de blagues. Non, parce que quand même, la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, les œufs ne se transformaient pas en neige quand on se montrait violent avec eux…

Il avait tout essayé.

Avait secoua le pot contenant les blancs d'œufs.

Taper à l'intérieur du plat avec tous les ustensiles lui étant tombé sous la main.

Il avait même tenté de se battre à main nue avec les œufs, puisque la couverture du livre montrait deux mains entrain de faire Merlin-seul-aurait-pu-deviner-quoi avec de la pâte. Finalement, madame Granger avait débarqué, inquiétée par le chapelet de jurons qui lui parvenait depuis l'étage et le remue-ménage résonnant dans toute la maison.

Quand elle avait cessé de rire et de se moquer de son futur gendre, elle lui avait donné un fouet à pâtisserie et lui avait montré comment battre les œufs.

Ainsi, après plus d'une demi-heure de dur labeur, Ron ne voyait toujours aucune neige apparaitre sous yeux. Les blancs d'œufs formaient une étrange mousse blanche et compacte – mais rien de froid ou de gelé. Il s'essuya le visage, grogna entre ses dents et finit par renoncer à l'honnêteté de ce pari. En un simple coup de baguette, il transforma ses œufs en une belle neige blanche et immaculée.

Ron se remit à l'ouvrage, soulagé de savoir que finalement, son gâteau ne serait pas raté. Qu'est-ce qui n'allaient pas inventer ces Moldus, tout de même.

Se battre avec des œufs, non mais vraiment …


	4. Premier jour du reste de ta vie

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "brouillard" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp

* * *

**Premier jour du reste de ta vie **

Ses yeux fixent la pointe de ses chaussures. Il n'a pas besoin de regarder devant lui, il sait ce qui l'attend de l'autre côté. Il peut le sentir déjà qui se répand dans son corps et s'imprègne de lui, le glaçant au-delà de toute limite, l'atteignant jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Le froid s'insinue sous le tissu de sa robe, s'infiltre à travers sa peau et s'englue dans ses organes, prend sa place et s'installe confortable car Sirius sait que jamais plus il ne partira.

Sa vision commence à se brouiller. Les mots résonnent dans son esprit. Il tremble. Il a peur comme peut-être jamais avant il n'a eu peur. Il sent son âme se recroqueviller en lui et tenter de disparaitre dans un coin sombre de son être pour rester hors de porté de la terreur et du désespoir qui seront bientôt ses seules nourritures.

Sirius était prêt à donner sa vie, à se battre jusqu'au bout, à affronter mille dangers, relever mille défis, sans détourner la tête ou baisser les yeux. Tel était son destin, il n'avait pas besoin d'une boule de cristal pour le savoir. S'il devait mourir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il partirait en paix de s'être battu pour assurer la liberté de ceux qu'il aimait, pour avoir défendu des valeurs qu'on lui avait dissimulées pendant des années.

Mais il avait échoué. Ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts, trahis, vendus et il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher le drame – non, il l'avait précipité, il en avait été l'acteur principal. Et il ne mourrait pas pour ses crimes. Oh, non, on ne le laisserait pas trouver la paix et rejoindre ceux qu'il avait perdus. Une vie de pénitence, de peur et de froid, emplie de terribles cauchemars qui ne prendraient jamais fin, une vie de folie et d'enfermement, de réclusion et de torture, voilà le chemin s'ouvrant devant lui à présent.

La houle se fait plus forte et secoua la petite embarcation. Le froid, mordant à présent, le fait frémir. Sirius sent les larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas être enfermé, obligé de côtoyer des Détraqueurs pour le reste de ses jours, il ne veut pas être arraché à un monde dont il ne connait encore rien, il ne veut pas être laissé ici, abandonné de tous et interdit de disparaître. Pour la première fois depuis que sa sentence est tombée, dans cette parodie qui ne s'était même pas employée à ressembler à un procès, il veut se défendre, crier son innocence, hurler à la traitrise.

Il l'a sans doute fait. Il ne s'en rappelle plus, ne s'en souviendra sans doute jamais. Il ouvre les yeux et le gris l'entoure, sale, nu, brut lui renvoyant sa solitude au visage avec la violence d'un couperet. Sa cellule est petite et sombre, froide et humide, son corps tremble de froid, le bruit de ses dents qui s'entrechoquent résonne autour de lui. Il ramène ses jambes contre lui et tente d'arrêter les mouvements convulsifs de ses muscles, il essaye de faire taire les hurlements qui résonnent dans sa tête et qui seront désormais sa seule compagnie.

La nuit commence à tomber, il entend la mer gronder au bas de la tour dans laquelle on l'a mis. Le bruit des vagues qui s'écrase contre l'île d'Azkaban lui sert de berceuse mais le sommeil ne peut pas le trouver alors que Sirius revoit devant ses yeux tous ses cauchemars devenir réalité et ses rêves s'éteindre dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le brouillard se lève, semblant venir du sol, des murs, du plafond. Il remplit l'espace, se condense et s'infiltre dans chaque interstice, enduit ses vêtements, le caresse du bout de ses doigts glacés et les cris résonnent de plus bel dans sa tête.

La fumée grise se meut et laisse deviner la silhouette noire des créatures qui en sont à l'origine. De longs râles résonnent dans le couloir vide et Sirius se ratatine sur lui-même, s'écrase contre un coin du mur, garde les mains sur le béton pour tenter de s'ancrer dans la réalité mais il est trop tard déjà et son esprit commence à perdre pied, il ne sait plus quoi de ce qu'il voit ou ce qu'il entend est réel, le froid, la douleur, la peur et l'horreur se mêlent et forment un tissu difforme dans sa tête qui envahit tout et ne laisse derrière lui que des cicatrices à vif, des blessures depuis longtemps oubliées qui se réveillent et brûlent plus intensément que jamais.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent, Sirius en perd le compte et n'y prête plus aucune attention. Il sait que quoiqu'il fasse, le brouillard finira toujours par se lever, entraînant inlassablement dans son sillage la terreur et la peur.


End file.
